Relax
by DandylionFields
Summary: America comes over, and after noticing England is in need of a bit of relaxing, thinks of a very DIFFERENT way to relax the Brit.


He couldn't decide if he should have felt ashamed, or completely flushed with the romance that dwelled upon the air. In his past lives, England had been a bloody pirate, and tread long and hard through battles and bloodshed. And now here he was in America's presence a red-faced, eager _mess._

The two blondes had decided not to go drinking excessively when America had decided to drop by. They talked about the usual crap, America dragging things completely off-topic, and occasionally leading the older nation's brains to turn to mush.

_Really, America? How do you get Kleenex versus Scotties from Brazilian politics? Sheesh._

Regardless, the Englishman always seemed to find time in his rather busy schedule for the super-power of a nation, America. Despite how much England found the git totally insufferable, Arthur had to admit the younger nation knew exactly how to light up a day, or lead your thoughts to something else.

And that was exactly what England needed at the moment.

America flipped through the channels aimlessly when England had excused himself to brew a cup of tea. After all, there were only so many things that America could say before England had to regain his mentality. He left America to click through BBC, and returned in minutes to plop down beside the taller nation on the couch.

"You're still sort of tense over work, huh?" America sighed, noticing the eye bags under Arthur's usually vivid green eyes.

England took a small sip of his Earl Grey.

"It's that noticeable, isn't it?"

"I have an idea~"

The older nation just glared at the American. "I can honestly say I've heard enough of YOUR ideas, thank you very much."

"N'aww, but this one might help! You're always telling me to try new things…"

"Alfred, what is it you're implying…"

America gave the other man a cheese eating grin. He leaned over and whispered something into his air. Immediately, England's face turned beet red.

Alright, England loved the American nation as a great friend. As mentally-challenged as the other nation could be, he found him nevertheless exuberant, beautiful, charismatic, and not completely awful company to be around. He rarely went along with America's ideas because they were fatal, expensive, fatal, downright impossible, or fatal. Never, however, had America proposed such a thing…

"America…that's awfully intimate, isn't it?"

"You don't have to be like completely naked or something…just a little something to keep your mind out of the world of being Nation."

"Being a Nation is a full time thing."

"You know what I mean."

Arthur took a rather large gulp of his tea.

"Do you have something in particular in mind…" Arthur muttered.

_Am I really giving in?_

"Well, there's this one that a lot of people really enjoy. Say it's the sexiest~!"

"…."

America just smiled into the air. Then he glanced at England's unsure face.

"What's wrong, Iggy?"

England gave the other Nation a weak smile. "It's just…embarrassing. I haven't…."

America snorted. "C'mon, just because I'm younger than you, doesn't mean it won't be as good."

"What did you have in mind…particularly?"

The Englishman was just hot with embarrassment.

Alfred pulled out his iPhone and pulled a picture up. He showed his friend with great enthusiasm. Arthur's cup dropped.

"You can't be serious."

"Aw, please? Just one try…if you hate it that much, I'll stop. I promise."

His feet now soaked with tea, the English Nation sighed. It would nice to just relax with a friend for once. It couldn't hurt that bad, right?

* * *

The two mutually decided it would be better to take things to the bedroom. While the sofa was perfectly soft, Alfred wanted Arthur to be in the best position necessary. Alfred shrugged off his jacket and hung it neatly across Arthur's desk chair.

"You ready…"

Arthur kicked off his socks and sat on the corner of his bed, nodding.

"Stop acting so frigid. It's supposed to be comforting."

* * *

America stopped his mouth for a second, raising his head to meet the emerald-green eyes of his friend. Arthur's fists clutched at the bed sheets, annoyed that America even had the audacity to stop.

"What the hell! Keep going!"

"You really like this, huh?" Alfred smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You just stop suddenly when you're just getting to good part! WELL EXCUSE ME!"

"You like it! Ha! This is awesome."

"I am going to bloody KILL YOU, if you don't finish what you bloody started!"

Being the scoundrel he could be- and because he felt a bit like pissing off the Brit, Alfred slid off the bed and walked to the chair, pulling his jacket back on. Arthur's green eyes widened with shock.

"You're leaving?!"

"Yeah, didn't notice the time, man. Sorry," Alfred lied, smiling to himself.

"…"

"You can just finish it yourself."

"B-b-but…"

"Are you relaxed?"

"WELL NOT ANYMORE, thank you very much."

Alfred chuckled.

"I didn't think reading Twilight to you would calm you down. You really like cheesy romance, huh?"

Arthur blushed. "Why'd you have to stop just when they were about to go on their first date…"

"Has no one ever read a story to you?"

"…My big brothers were jack-as-es, if you don't recall."

"Well, I used to love it when you used to read me stuff. I'm sorry I didn't know what you'd like, so I just listened to what my people were reading."

Arthur shrugged. "It's pretty shit-y writing, but it's _different._"

Alfred guffawed. "Well, whatever. I really need to go."

The Englishman just groaned, not noticing how warm his face was after listening to Alfred's enthusiastic narration of how Bella described Edward.


End file.
